Soul Inside the Ball
by Kuronohime
Summary: Mewtwo is a Pokemon who's cursed with a very human consciousness, yet, not quite human. When faith places him on the path of a young trainer, Leaf, what is to become of a Pokemon that falls in love with a human. Canon. Set in Kanto, but features moves and Pokemon from generation V. Mewtwo/Leaf


"Leaf, I have a special request for you." Professor Oak said while trying to scrounge around for something in the incoherent pile of papers on his desk.

"Whatever I can do to help, Professor." A girl replied to him with a cheery smile.

The girl, Leaf, was a 17-year-old Pokemon trainer who was one of the youngest people ever to have succeeded in challenging the Indigo Plateau at just the age of 11. She even won the title of the champion, but quickly renounced it. She much rather ventured the open lands without the hassle of being dragged back to Kanto every time some sloppy greenhorn, such as herself long ago, came and decided to challenge the Indigo Plateau.

Leaf was just on her way of discovering the wondrous new Pokemon species in Unova region when her old mentor, Professor Oak, had contacted her. So, she had hopped on her Noctowl and flown back home to the small town of Pallet Town where Professor Oak and his Pokemon research laboratory resided in. She much preferred travelling on Pokemon over man-made vehicles. Even though with Pokemon the journey was sometimes longer since they actually had to stop to eat and rest occasionally.

Leaf had for years been an unofficial assistant of Professor Oak and knew that a call from him meant a new exciting adventure. She was not bound to be disappointed this time either.

"Aha!" Professor Oak acclaimed and lift a custom pokeball under the pits of his paperwork. "It's just a prototype, but I think that it'll come in handy with your newest mission."

Professor Oak surrendered a purple-pink ball to Leaf.

"A Master Ball?" Leaf mused aloud. She crumpled her brow and wondered why there was no "M" printed on the ball as there usually had been one in every Master Ball she had ever seen.

"Yes, but not quite. This one is a tuned up version. It's designed especially for the Psychic type Pokemon."

"Oh," Leaf's eyes widened with excitement "am I going to search for a new species?"

"No." The elderly man replied and sat back down behind his desk. He offered his hand towards a seat opposite him and Leaf quickly seated.

"It's a bit more complicated."

* * *

"A bit more complicated" Leaf huffed. She was climbing uphill a side of a mountain in the northwest of Cerulean area. It was freezing cold and her fingers had gone numb miles ago. Summer was still some months ahead, but it had been a very warm spring. Well, save for the day Leaf and her companions were climbing a mountain. "Gladly this girl is not afraid of a good challenge. Right, Faro?"

Her oldest and the most trustworthy Pokemon, Ampharos, just gave a dirty look as it too climbed up the frozen pile of rocks. Its foot managed to slip on the semi-wet and semi-frozen rocks and it stumbled backwards. It collided its head with a big boulder and tried to scramble back up with small birds flying in a circle around its head.

"I'm sorry, Faro, I'll make it up to you." Leaf scratched her head in an apologetic gesture.

When they had almost reached the top Faro chirped at Leaf. The young trainer turned to look at the direction where Faro was pointing and noticed an opening. "Good, boy, Faro." She complimented her pokemon.

After managing to maneuver themselves through the opening and inside the cave, Leaf told Faro to use Flash. Faro closed it eyes in concentration and suddenly the whole cavity was illuminated with a strong burst of light. The cave seemed to continue endlessly into a dark pit even though Faro's flash was powerful enough to light almost as far as the eye could see. There were also numerous amounts of tunnels inside the cave. It was like a heard of Digletts had gone wild and drilled the mountain full of small pathways. Leaf would have no idea where to start.

She pulled out another poke ball from the utility belt she wore around her waist.

"Mimien, a bit of help here if you will."

Mr. Mime popped out of the pokeball. It blinked it eyes a couple of times due to the harsh light of Fero's Flash. Leaf stepped near the Mr. Mime and kneeled down.

"I need you to use Locatype. We need to find a powerful Psychic type Pokemon somewhere here in this maze."

Locatype was a tricky psychic type move to learn. But once mastered, it allowed the user Pokemon to locate any specific type of Pokemon in such places as caves or forests where it was otherwise laborious to search for a certain type of Pokemon when the whole place was filled with Zubats or such.

Mimien nodded its head without questioning its master's orders and turned to look into the abyss of the cave. Its eyes slowly grew bigger and began emitting pink circle pulsations. The circles bounced off the walls of the cave and wondered in ghostly images through the narrow tunnels. Mimien repeated his Locatype move until there was only one lingering path of pink glow which headed deep into the cave.

"Thank you, Mimien." Leaf praised her Pokemon and withdrew it back to its ball. Faro and Leaf set foot deeper into the cave with the trace of Mimiens Locatype guiding them to the mysterious Pokemon that awaited deep inside the mountain.

* * *

They had been walking for a good while until the trace of the Locatype ended. Leaf and Faro had ended in a larger cavity inside the mountain. But as far as Leaf could tell, there was nothing there.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this whole mission is just a waste of time, Faro. I mean, I've caught legendary Pokemon before and I know it can be very tricky to find one, but… Usually they don't hide quite like this."

Leaf sighed and picked up a rock. It felt cool in her hand and she casually threw the rock in a general direction of nothing.

"Ouch!"

That strangely human sounding voice startled Leaf to grab hold of Faro. Faro tensed up immediately and was prepared to protect Leaf with a mighty Thunderbolt which sparkled under his yellow coat. Leaf tried to scan the cavity with her gaze, but saw nothing out of normal.

"Umm, hello?" She tried to call.

When she was positively sure she had just imagined that strange voice, the air moved. It literally moved. It looked like something invisible had just shifted before her eyes. Leaf squeezed Faro's shoulder in an attempt to calm him and picked up another rock. When the air looked like it twisted again, Leaf threw another rock at it.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you!"

Out of thin air, outlines of a creature drew apparent. Suddenly there stood a Mewtwo, in all of his 6'7'' height in front of them. Clear as daylight.

"Could you please cease pelting me with those stones." The Mewtwo requested politely.

Leaf had never seen such a Pokemon. It looked like a big grayish-purple cat with a long and muscular purple tail. But there was something inexplicably human in that Mewtwo.

"You… Speak?" Leaf gasped.

"Yes, whole sentences even. Now, if you will excuse me. I was busy planning my escape." The Pokemon replied and rubbed an aching spot on its head.

Leaf noticed that even though she could clearly hear his voice, his mouth had not moved once.

"I uh… I'm sorry."

She stared him at awe until Faro nudged Leaf on her side.

"What? Oh. Yes." She cleared her throat and pulled out the custom poke ball Professor Oak had given her.

"I'm here to catch you." She announced and tried to look earnest.  
The Mewtwo just looked at her with amusement and mockery in his eyes.

"Good luck trying." It said and turned to leave.

Leaf didn't hesitate and threw the custom ball before Mewtwo had the change to disappear again.

The big cat pokemon was sucked inside the ball with a bright pink flash. The ball rolled on the ground for a while and then stopped. Leaf breathed fervently through her nose and calmed down after the ball hadn't moved for a while. She gave a sideways glance to Faro who just shrugged.

When Leaf hunched to pick up the ball, she could have sworn that she heard:

"_Shit_."

Inside the ball.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**A/N**: I've been playing my Soulsilver/Firered for about three weeks in a row now. Being a huge fan of Pokemon, fanfiction and smut, this story just begged to be written. Me, usually, I like electric type Pokemon the most. Especially Zebstrika with a Lightningrod. It's priceless. Pikachu is just garbage. It's such a pity too since its very cute. I love cute Pokemon, but I tend to play with Pokemon that have highest attack stats and the cute ones just don't cut it._


End file.
